jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jak Himself/Archive 3
Weird I have work from 13:00 to 19:00 my time y'know, plus add an hour for dinner and traveling and etc. Article looks good though there's a couple things I want to point out next time we chat. That kind of quality is, overal for the wiki, pretty darn sweet though. Regarding the Jak II zoomer, I am inclined to, for now, concentrate our efforts elsewhere and not yet abandon the whole PCSX2 ripping deal. Also I realized the 'prison transport' title is conjecture and that we should consider either tagging or changing it. Source of current name is from this line; "Krew: There are three Krimzon Guard Transports carrying Lurkers to a 'project' the Baron has outside the city. Take out the transports, and bring the three lurkers to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar." --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:50, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Custom Buttons Hey, I really like the way the edit, talk, view source and other such buttons look here. I was wondering if you knew how that was done so I could replicate it. Thanks in advance. Teenbat 19:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) PortableInfoboxes So, I kind of decided I was bored of waiting for Wikia to get back to me on the FFWiki PortableInfoboxes situation, so...want to help with converting our infoboxes to PIs? :o By "help", I mean, probably shout at me when I mess up converting the CSS over... Also, I'm willing to help with all the programming things you listed on your to-do list sandbox, but the visualeditor one goes against terms of service (much as I wish we could do that...).-- 03:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Also, Wikia got back to me on a certain CSS thing you suggested...:o-- 03:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Done all of them! It might need you to re-check the CSS, and check CSS against the character, airship and trophy ones - which I won't convert until Wikia get gallery to work how we want them to.-- 21:41, November 9, 2015 (UTC) : Not a problem. CSS looks fine, I'll just optimize it when we go through the template revamp project. Good work! 21:53, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Slashers render I (and Jo) noticed the right slasher's head was a bit off, I did some research and the in-game one has a slightly different posture. In the render it faces practically directly downwards, as if it's looking at something from above, whereas in-game it's sort of gazing ahead which gives the neck a slight curved angle, like a J-shape? I took a pic of it. Also the tusks being the same color as the skin doesn't help, but not much you can do about that short of changing the angle or posture. Had no idea they were tusks at first. Nice work otherwise, hope you disliked the library as much as I did. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : I found the library visually appealing but very annoying. On top of that I had to do the entire Baron's Palace level up to the first slasher within JPCSP which was a pain in the ass because of the whole average 5 FPS thing. Luckily I found a way to increase frameskipping so that it stays at 30 FPS, but all the cuts were annoying still. Anyway, that's the pose I ripped it in, didn't give it much thought as to the exact angle of the slasher's line of sight, since it's a very minor thing. I went ahead and fixed it though, but beware now it's a manual pose not anything natural (I ain't re-ripping that thing cause it'd take me 20 minutes just to get to the damn thing). Hope it's okay now. I may be able to get on Steam here in the next few minutes, assuming you're still online. : (P.S., there was practically no "good" way to get an angle on that thing. In all honesty the whole model is just a jumbled mess of polygons, similar to the metal creeper. Ah well. Yes, the tusks were a horrible addition.) Mission select Need a savefile for the mission page I am writing, can you send me one? It's for the escape the laser lab one with DD. p.s. nice textures on the ship and bot. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:17, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : Sure thing. And yeah, it's actually shocking how much of a difference there is, but it's gonna be well worth it redoing all of them. Fun. 19:19, February 29, 2016 (UTC) PSP savefile Worked flawlessly, you can PR now if you want. p.s. shouldn't you archive your talk page instead of deleting it. one day you can have 6 of them like me. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:53, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : I only archive actual messages, not messages like "Can you get online" or "You can PR sandbox 2 or 3", since those are only relevant to that time or may be completely nonsensical (for example the scout fly page is no where to be found in sb 2 or 3). More of a personal preference than anything, but, meh. 21:04, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Skull gems "* 44–52/77 – Enter the turret and nine" 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 = Nine. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:21, April 3, 2016 (UTC) PR/CE If you can't get online, can you PR&CE SB1, 3 and 4? I think SB1 also needs sections but I figure you might know better after some refactoring/reorganizing? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) And SB2 because I am making mad progress. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:06, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Blaster Gunstaff render It's perfect. As for progress, any TLF work is progress so that's always good. p.s. don't forget about the TLF guide's airship weapon data I needed (you sent the mod data) as well as the airship mod icons themselves. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:15, April 26, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, didn't know you needed that too. I should hopefully be able to get that to you today. The mod icons will probably happen tomorrow. And glad you like it, Vulcan Fury up next then. 14:47, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Fucking hype Check my newest uploaded image. Now wonder how I did it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:20, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Japanese strategy guide I was going to post this on the wiki discussion but it wasn't letting me start a topic, so I thought I'd ask one of the admins directly. I recently purchased a Japanese strategy guide for The Precursor Legacy which contains interesting level maps and artwork for objects and enemies. I was wondering whether I should upload the images to this wiki since I'm not sure whether they count as official artwork (although the guide is labelled "Official Perfect Guide"). Here are some examples of the pages: http://oi64.tinypic.com/2vwfrie.jpg http://oi67.tinypic.com/sep1jm.jpg Do you think they'd be worth adding to the wiki? --Kyubey22 (talk) 19:16, May 21, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not quite sure where they'd be used article-wise, but that'd be a nice resource nonetheless. Good find. I'd say go ahead and upload them. 19:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll get them uploaded, then I suppose you could decide what to do with them. I also forgot to mention that the guide includes some short comic strips which I might as well upload. --Kyubey22 (talk) 13:45, May 21, 2016‎ ::: Nice, thanks. The comic strips sound very interesting. 22:05, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's not letting me upload the images. It produces this error message: ::::The title "File:JP Boggy Swamp map.png" has been banned from creation. It matches the following blacklist entry: .*Οpyo０１。ＣoＭ.* --Kyubey22 (talk) 22:54, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Maybe try naming it "File:Boggy Swamp map from Japanese guide.png" It'd be a more standard name anyway and I don't think will trigger the blacklist. Either way I think the filter is a temporary glitch because it obviously doesn't match anything. 23:05, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm still getting the error. Maybe it would be best to wait or email you the pictures.--Kyubey22 (talk) 14:05, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: If emailing them would be easier for you I can give you my email address, or you could try again since I've temporarily removed that entry from the spam blacklist. If you still have problems I'll conatact Wikia. 19:18, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Images are all up now. --Kyubey22 (talk) 13:57, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Awesome! I'll look through them in a bit. 17:30, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Pause Alright. Did you have any plans for the Japanese guide stuff? I doubt we'll have any real use for it, nice to see it exists and I think some of the maps would be pretty cool to have since they appear to be literal rips or something from the game files. But the quality is so-so and there's too much Japanese stuff tacked on. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:47, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : It's good for reference and novelty, but that's about it. Maybe one of us should keep a /gallery subpage for images we don't use on the wiki but like to keep around? One of these days I'm going to buy up all the available game guides I can, and that one will be one of them if I can find it (it's called ジャック×ダクスター 旧世界の遺産 in Japanese). Looking around amazon.co.jp there's also a Japanese Jak II guide. Anyway, if you're still online I might be able to get on Steam here in a bit, depending on a phone call. :P 22:46, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity A message would be nice. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:35, July 21, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry, any time I've been at a computer for longer than five minutes straight it's late at night after you're long offline. But I have to be honest, once I realized how busy I was irl, I totally forgot how long I had been inactive here. The months go by so damn fast. O_O : My apologies nevertheless, I should be online in about 30 minutes and we can catch up. I may be able to do some work today as well, though I've realized I should stop making promises about work, since things seem to never go according to plan. See ya in a bit. 18:36, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Models Someone else has been asking around too. Link. Combine forces? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) : Interesting. Seems like they might be getting somewhere. Let's keep an eye on it and I'll email 3dformat at some point about it. 02:22, July 29, 2016 (UTC) News I'm going to laugh at you if you copied your old laptop's files onto your mac and then tried to run the .exe files. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : C'mon, I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. No as it turns out, the usual methods for installing both PCSX2 and PPSSPP on OS X won't work for my version, or any of the recent OS X releases for that matter. JPCSP will probably work but honestly that's no good without at least PCSX2. 23:35, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::So the OS X versions of any programs don't work yet / are outdated? No biggy since you still have the old laptop, just use it when you can and get it over with. That or get an actual computer you scrublord. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:40, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Not my fault developers are too lazy/poor to develop for Macs. ;) 00:26, August 2, 2016 (UTC) My edit to your sandbox I am sorry for the edit. I tend to sometimes act before I think things through. And after looking through your sandbox I noticed that the Precursor statue appeared so many times that it must have been intentionally called a Precursor statue. --Tumpp1357 (talk) 16:44, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :I think you were actually in the right here, although we do indeed intend to merge some statue-like Precursor stuff (idols, oracles, totems) into one article, the Precursor robot page itself is still stand-alone (since robots aren't statues, even though some statues do resemble actual robots and the one you fight in Jak 3 was encased into a statue). After all, Daxter fought a Precursor robot, not a statue, unless we're going to merge the two as well, in which case I am wholly mistaken. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:11, August 25, 2016 (UTC) : Actually Tumpp you were correct, thanks for the fix! And Tim, no, we're keeping the robot and statue page separate IIRC. 18:42, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Blue vent switch The blue vent switch does unlock some vents in Fire Canyon. As you can see in this picture ]] the vents have the same design as the one in Sentinel Beach that is unlocked by activating the blue vent switch. PS. I don't know how to make the picture smaller. --Tumpp1357 (talk) 11:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Good catch, I'll keep this in mind when we're researching the vent switches proper to figure out which vents are unlocked when we replay TPL for the wiki one more time. (said research list is at the bottom of the to-do list if you want to look what else is in it). I'll also have to get a screenshot of an unlocked vent compared to a locked an open one. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:01, August 26, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks Tumpp. Incidentally, I assume you mean thumbnail by "make it smaller"? If so, just add |thumb after the .png part, like I just did. 23:08, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Bonus proof Really excellent work, research done right. Think this has been the most progress in one go since a while for a whole weekend. AAP PR is done, only thing I'd mention is that Skyheed's plane has massively increased armor (as it can take metric shittons of punishment and fly around unscathed) and an increased rate of fire and range for the guns. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:36, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Shots fired! BOOM! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:42, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Retaliatory bombardment! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:03, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :I’m an absolute madman! 23:01, September 24, 2016 (UTC) As much as it'd be easy for me to vent about and roast No Offense with reckless abandon, I'm of the official opinion that he simply commits disruptive editing due to his lack of social skills necessary to work collaboratively. It's a classic case, and I witnessed it from the sidelines with a few users during my tenure at Wikipedia. Assuming we one day take over, I personally wouldn't hesitate to use either A) disruptive editing, or B) incivility, as grounds for blocking. By incivility I'm referring to his recent tantrum that he seems to automatically resort to when challenged even in the slightest. If he can't collaborate constructively he can't truly collaborate at all. 05:23, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. He definitely should discuss such huge changes before taking action. :I will not block him at this time, though. 05:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Question about your deletion of redirect pages Why delete the redirects “Ratchet & Clank” and “R&C” → Ratchet and Clank, as well as “Supernova” → Super Nova? Is the Jak and Daxter Wiki not a big fan of redirects? 03:29, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : Only a fan of necessary redirects. But for those in particular, the article is about Ratchet and Clank as individuals, it's not about the franchise itself. Ratchet & Clank is the franchise, but when referring to the two characters as individuals you use "and" instead of the ampersand. 03:31, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I’m fully aware of the differences, but what if someone incorrectly uses an ampersand to refer to the two characters, which happens frequently? Besides, the Ratchet and Clank article is still about the Ratchet & Clank games, so I don’t see why “Ratchet & Clank” shouldn’t link to Ratchet and Clank. ::And what about “Supernova” → Super Nova? 03:33, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: The Ratchet and Clank article isn't about the Ratchet & Clank franchise. As I said, it's only about the characters, as only they appeared in a Jak game before. We previously had articles for Ratchet and Clank separately, but then decided to merge them. The resulting title was "Ratchet and Clank". ::: By the by, we only use redirects for alternative names (like goober to glub), or if we previously had something as a separate article but decided to merge it (like Barter's tavern to Far Drop). We never use redirects for typos, stylization errors, misspellings, or alternative stylizations. There are an infinite amount of ways you can misspell a word or use the wrong stylization, so there'd be an unnecessary amount of redirects to have to create, which isn't our responsibility. People can figure it out themselves. Plus the search engine does a sufficient job of accounting for things like that. 03:42, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::I find that pretty silly, but all right. By the way, as far as I know, there’s no game called “Jak & Daxter,” so why does “Jak and Daxter” redirect to “Jak & Daxter series”? Isn’t that a misspelling? 03:45, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: What's silly is creating SandMouce to redirect to sand mouse, creating nine different shortcuts for one policy page, and doing all of this for some reason. Galaktik Ranger? Seriously? :::: There's just no reason to go and make a redirect for every possible way somebody could possibly misspell a word. And then add on top of that, typos, pluralizations, and etc., you'd get 100 different redirects for every article. Why not create "Mteropolos" as a redirect for "Metropolis"? While you're at it, go ahead and create Metropolsi, Metropoils, Metroplois, Metrolpois, Metropolice, Metropollis, Metropoliss, and etc., etc. See what I mean? :::: It's not the wiki's job to be a makeshift "Did you mean?" engine. already does that. Anyway, these are mostly things you'll learn with experience. You'll find that impulsive decisions usually aren't the best ones early on. :::: Anyway, good catch on the "Jak & Daxter series" redirect. We once culled through all the unnecessary redirects, guess that one fell through the cracks. 03:56, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::“SandMouce” was a misspelling which somebody made, which is why I created the redirect. You can never be too safe. :::::I try to make redirects for common misspellings. Not having “Ratchet & Clank” redirect to Ratchet and Clank seems pretty dumb to me. The search engine can’t fix that. :::::By the way, there are no policy pages with nine nor more shortcuts. :::::P.S.: About the experience thing, I’ve probably been on Wikia longer than you’ve. That doesn’t mean that I’ve more experience, but I just wanted to point that out, because I think that it’s important. 04:03, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::: It's not important. What's important is the workload and experience with big projects like the revamp where you run into nearly every possible question that could arise while managing a wiki. Also, you can be too safe. What's your endgame? Creating 50 redirects for all 5.8K pages on the wiki? That's not what redirects are for. That's just clutter. Also, who would possibly misspell sand mouse as "SandMouce" or galactic ranger as "Galaktik Ranger"? I don't buy that for a second. :::::: And no? What's this? Also the search engine does fix the ampersand error. :::::: Anyway I'm not interested in telling you every thing you're doing wrong on your wiki. You can do what you want, plus you're making more good changes than bad for the most part, so you do you. Just trying to help lest you cause more trouble for yourself (and potentially me and Tim) in the future. 04:14, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::: (P.S., on every wiki your userpage lists that you're active at, it says you've only been around in 2016. I've been around since 2013, did you used to have a different account or something?) 04:19, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Those are shortcuts for different sections. About the search thing, I thought you meant entering a URL; that doesn’t correct it. *image* I don’t use the search feature. I started using Wikia (when it was still called Wikia) in 2012 (with a different account, correct). I created the account I’m using right now in either 2013 or 2014. 04:22, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : Different sections or not, there are four redirects for one section, two for another, and two for yet another. Also they're still unnecessary as you can use anchors for redirects too. Also changing the URL every time you want to search for an article is silly. Are you telling me you're the one who spelled "sand mouse" as "SandMouce"? I hope not. And please don't take my suggestion to create all those spam redirects for Metropolis, I just realized I may have been shoving beans up my nose. : Anyway I've been around on Wikia since 2009, but I used a lot of different accounts or edited anonymously. I don't really count that though because I was seriously dumb back then since I was, like, 11 years old. 04:28, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Redirects are useful. No, it wasn’t I. ::I understand. I was dumb back in 2012, and I still am. 04:30, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oh I definitely agree. Redirects are useful. You just have to know when to use them and use them deliberately and judiciously. You have to set some sort of standard for redirects otherwise you may as well make any kind of nonsensical redirect because "it's useful". It'd be useful if I could just link to the letter "J" and it redirect to Jak's page, doesn't mean we should do it. 04:32, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::I’m talking about policy pages. The fact that you can easily link to a specific section of a policy page is useful, especially on talk pages and in edit summaries—especially when there’s not much room left in the edit summary. ::::This is something that Wikipedia’s doing, too. 04:34, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Oh I certainly agree with policy shortcuts. Just not four different ones for one subsection of one policy page. 04:36, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I appreciate your input. 04:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Edit count changes *image* Why does your edit count increase by a couple hundred for a split second when I reload the page? I’ve never seen this elsewhere. 03:36, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : That's because the default masthead edit count is inaccurate. , however, is accurate, so I pull the number from that by transcluding it as a template, like so: 03:42, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I’m pretty sure the edit count on your profile only counts edits in the main (article) namespace and therefore making it accurate in that regard. 03:45, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Exactly. Most of my edits are in the userspace because for every article rewrite we use sandboxes (e.g. User:Jak Himself/sandbox 2). That's where the bulk of my contributions is, so that should be reflected in my edit count. (P.S., not that edit counts are important. It's kind of a silly/superficial thing. What matters is the quality of the edits, not the quantity.) 03:56, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see. It’d be nice if profiles had an “Article” count and a “Total” count. 04:02, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Delete template redirect I partly agree with you; I think that templates used on talk pages can have shortcuts. 04:23, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : Templates are rarely used on talk pages here so I don't think we should make exceptions for such a minority. Plus it could muddy the impression that we give off if we allow it for one space and not the other. It might be better to discuss creating shortcuts and redirects before creating them in the future since we do things so differently from the R&C wiki. :P 04:30, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. No redirects, no shortcuts, I got it. 04:31, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Apology Hi, Jak. I apologize for the disruption that I caused. I did not realize that editing others’ posts was allowed if you’re just changed the style. I will do such a thing again. I admit that I acted immaturely. I exaggerated and acted in a very irresponsible way. I thought that not editing others’ talk page posts was a shared rule across all online encyclopaediae. For future reference, you should make the fact that you’re allowed to edit others’ user posts to change stylistic choices is allowed a written rule—to prevent future confusion and disruption. Again, my apologies for the disruption that I caused. By the way, you should consider not undoing everything in the future. You told me that I could re-insert the Imgur links, but if I could, why did you undo that? In the future, you should manually edit the page to only undo a part of a user’s edit. 05:28, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : It's fine. I already explained my reasons before as far why the rules are unwritten, why I did a full undo and etc. Also we have future plans already in place for the former (replacing policies/guidelines with forums to publicize all of the unwritten (and previously-written) consensus that developed rather organically over the course of the revamp). So don't worry about that. : As for my insensitive choice of words earlier, I intended it to be more tongue-in-cheek, I guess I've gotten used to being a jaded, insensitive little prick over time. Don't take it seriously/personally. When I'm not in "treat everyone like a valuable customer" mode, I resort to a real-talk-don't-take-shit-from-no-one kinda person. Can't be helped I guess. 06:33, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, but where did you explain why you did a full undo and why this is an unwritten rule? All I remember is Techno saying that changing the contents of your talk page is an unwritten rule. ::Do you mind re-explaining these things? 06:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: It's more convenient to re-explain instead of showing you where I did it, so sure. Basically, I did a full undo because I couldn't be bothered going in a picking out the bits that were okay and the bits that weren't, especially since it's a minor thing. If it were a bigger thing I would have, but I didn't deem it important enough. I figured if it was really important to you then you would go in and do the individual bits yourself. ::: With the unwritten rules (in fact I don't believe I actually explained this but just alluded to it), essentially we didn't have that as a written rule because most of our rules are actually unwritten. The wiki isn't governed by rules but by consensus; that's because, since the active userbase is so small, numbering 4 or 5 at most, all the decisions we make are a result of active discussion or a mutual, unspoken understanding. ::: In the future, however, like I said above, we're going to publicize all of our unspoken/unwritten "rules" as determined by previous consensus that developed organically over time. Tim and I are just used to memorizing every single way we do every single thing, and if not then consulting with each other about it. The existing guideline just covers the basics, and is honestly rather outdated in terms of what should be there and what shouldn't. 06:46, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see. Thanks. Just having unwritten rules probably isn’t a good thing, though, since users don’t know what to do and what not to do. 06:48, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::: The way that usually works is they make a change > if it doesn't go with consensus, we undo the edit and explain why > they either say "I see" or ask and we explain further, or debate whether or not it should be consensus to begin with. ::::: That said, you are correct, all these various specific rules should be written somewhere, which is why, like I said, we plan to make forums for them. Right now we're working on the last bit of the revamp project, after which we're going to get to that. 06:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC)